battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demand
How Demand Works : Demand is an indicator for how much reward you will get for growing something. You can view the current demand by clicking on the upper left corner of the details view of a Goods building (i.e. the small icon in a circle at the upper left of the building's picture), or on the population measurement in the lower-right corner of the main screen (where it shows ##/##). : : The numbers on the left show how many workers you have devoted to each Demand category (how many people are at work in Farms, Fields, Raptor Ranches, et cetera). The colored bar to the right shows a vague representation of how much Demand there is for each category in your Outpost. For instance, in this example there is almost no desire for Meat or Drink, and while Food has been dropping there's still a need for it. Every time you start a production job for any Goods your Demand will decrease some on this screen; if your Demand reaches below the white line then you will receive a small amount of rewards for finishing compared to normal. You can tell for certain before making if you have a green up arrow next to your items; so long as that is there, you will receive full credit for your Goods even if it goes empty due to your ordering it. : Sometimes a blue arrow appears instead; this is "High Demand", and that item will generate substantially increased amounts of XP and Gold for completing them. It is highly recommended you do these when you can, as they usually change the item in question to be wildly more efficient for gaining XP or Gold. : As time passes, your Demand will recover as your population get less sick of a particular type of item and want it again. Below is the demand table extracted from game files (specifically JobInfo.json). At each level, it shows the hourly demand recovery rate and the maximum demand for each category. : : : Strategy : When you demand is getting low, start producing goods that take longer to complete. Your demand will refill as your goods grow. It goes without saying that having more than one structure providing goods of the same Demand category can limit this. : Over a period of time, it can be sufficient to produce short-term Goods for Tools and Meat, but switch to longer-timed Goods when sleeping. Food, however, might seem impossible to run down but creating multiple Farms and Bakeries can cause trouble. If you want to police your own Demand consumption, then keep a close eye on it for a day or so to feel out just how much you can make before you hit the bottom of the Demand bar. Also, bear in mind that different resource producers require different numbers of workers. If you want the most efficient way to use workers and time, generally it is much more satisfying to use structures which use 3 workers instead of 4. : Food : Food objects are provided by buildings such as the Farm, Bakery, and Field. They are the earliest items which can be made, and seem to possess the highest amount of demand. However, building multiple Farms early on and simply turning the quickest production around (Cabbage, at 5 minutes) will swiftly wear down demand. [[Farm]] ''if you can stay for a long time with you device on, plant cabbage every 5 minutes in a few farms. it'll make you progress very quickly because it has one of the highest gold and XP yield per minute and you can harvest 12 times per hour. it can be very helpful for lower levels and to reach quickly the next level to expand your population. Cocoboss 10:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC)'' [[Bakery]] | 2h |220 |55 |1.833 |0.458 |0.115 |- | |4h |410 |105 |1.708 |0.438 |0.109 |- | |8h |640 |165 |1.333 |0.344 |0.086 |- | |18h |1150 |300 |1.064 |0.278 |0.069 |- | |24h |1350 |350 |0.937 |0.243 |0.061 |} [[Field]] [[Protein Factory]] Tools : Tools are made at the Tool Shop or Machine Shop, providing a different set of items to make money while meeting a slower-depleting Demand. A single Tool Shop will not deplete its Demand in any significant fashion. [[Tool Shop]] [[Machine Shop ]] Spices : Spices are provided by the Greenhouse, and can be somewhat useful to gain XP at a greater amount so long as you are careful with the Demand. [[Greenhouse]] |1h |250 |170 |4.167 |2.833 |0.944 |- |Ginger |3h |380 |260 |2.111 |1.444 |0.481 |- |Mace |6h |650 |450 |1.806 |1.25 |0.417 |- |Saffron |12h |1075 |750 |1.493 |1.042 |0.347 |- |Cinammon |24h |1650 |1150 |1.146 |0.799 |0.266 |} Meat : Meat is provided through the Raptor Ranch or Boar Pen, and together with Tools, this offers a wider diversity of goods to make. [[Raptor Ranch]] |1h |155 |90 |2.583 |1.500 |0.500 |- | |3h |235 |140 |1.305 |0.778 |0.259 |- |General Mo's Raptor |6h |400 |240 |1.111 |0.667 |0.222 |- |Velociraptor Breast |12h |670 |400 |0.930 |0.556 |0.185 |- |Raptor Tail Cutlet |24h |1030 |615 |0.715 |0.715 |0.238 |} [[Boar Pen]] |4h |230 |320 |0.958 |1.333 |0.444 |- |90% Boar-Meat Hotdogs |8h |360 |505 |0.750 |1.052 |0.351 |- |Pickled Boar Feet |18h |650 |910 |0.602 |0.843 |0.281 |- |Deli-Sliced Boar Meat |24h |770 |1075 |0.535 |0.747 |0.249 |} [[Sandworm Ranch]] [[Mammoth Pen]] Drink : Drinks are produced in the Brewery or Distillery, and meet their own special Demand category. They have about as much Demand as Spices, and with their premium status it can be worth the Nanopods to build for it. [[Brewery]] [[Distillery]] Goods : The Plantation provides simply "Goods" which are their own category, but resemble textile items such as cotton and jute, or otherwise useful plants such as bamboo or nettles. [[Plantation]] |1h |300 |210 |5.000 |3.500 |1.167 |- |Nettle |3h |465 |320 |2.583 |1.778 |0.593 |- |Jute |6h |800 |550 |2.222 |1.528 |0.509 |- |Sisal |12h |1300 |910 |1.806 |1.264 |0.421 |- |Cotton |24h |2000 |1400 |1.389 |0.972 |0.324 |} [[Sweatshop]] [[Uniform Factory]]=